


Are You Crying?

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Peter Getting Emotional Over Harry Potter, Short, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry Potter may have been intended as a kid’s novel, but that didn’t mean it had any less of an effect on adults."</p><p>Warning: there is a major spoiler for Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Crying?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and dumb idea.

Peter sniffled as he turned another page, shifting in his seat and curling up more. The wolf was currently in his study, the blinds drawn and the lights off. There were shelves full of books on his right and a fire right on his left, flickering softly and giving him the ability to read the book in the dark. Harry Potter may have been intended as a kid’s novel, but that didn’t mean it had any less of an effect on adults. Dobby had just died and Peter could feel the tears rolling down his face, choosing to ignore them, because, come on, he was _not_ crying over a fictional character.

The peaceful heartache he was experiencing didn’t last long as Stiles came tumbling into the room, flicking the light on and making Peter wipe his eyes quickly. “Are you crying?” Stiles asked him, moving slowly to the man. “You are! You’re crying over Harry Potter?!”

“Shut up,” Peter mumbled, scrubbing his eyes again before shutting the book and placing it on the floor. “I got something in my eyes,” he grumbled moodily, refusing to look at Stiles as his gaze fell on the fire.

“Chris!” Stiles called out, Peter mentally killing the bastard in his head. “Peter’s crying over Harry Potter, he’s not heartless!” Peter rolled his eyes and glared at Chris as he walked in, a sweet and teasing smile on his face.

“It’s okay,” he said softly, moving over to his lover and kissing his forehead. “Let me guess, Dobby?” Peter nodded. “Why don’t we all read the rest of it, huh? I’m sure Stiles won’t mind curling up with both of us in front of the fire for a while.” How did Peter ever deserve his Hunter?

Stiles moved over to them as Chris got Peter up before sitting down, letting Peter sit over his lap as he took the book from Stiles. The boy sat on the armrest, leaning on Chris as best as he could as the man opened the book. “Where were you?” Peter showed Chris the page and smiled softly as the man started to read, his voice soft as he let his boyfriends stick close to him, huffing slightly as Peter started to nuzzle his neck before the wolf settled down.

These were the moments Peter cherished the most. They were simple, stupid and frankly cheesy as hell, but they were real and full of love. There was no danger, no risk, just love. The man looked at Stiles, holding back a laugh as he saw the boy struggling to keep his eyes open before he took his hand and kissed it softly, looking at Chris next and smiling at his ‘I’m reading’ face before kissing his neck softly. These are the moments Peter wouldn’t give up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments! :)  
> Feel free to also request stuff in this series, either in the comments or at my blog; bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com  
> I don't have a beta, so please point out any mistakes and also tell me what I could improve if you want to! :)  
> Thank you!


End file.
